cavalieroftheabyssfandomcom-20200213-history
Osky
Osky is the creator of many evil demons in chaos. He is currently accompanying Xix to aid him in taking revenge on the Regis Nex. While with Xix, Osky takes on a form of a black crow. Appearance Osky usually takes on the form of a crow when working with Xix. While having a human form, he dresses in a loose black cloak and a buttoned down formal shirt. He wears an eyepatch with an x crossed over on his right eye (it is unknown if he is blind or if its for decoration). Personality Osky has a zany personality and hates to get his hands dirty. He tries to lie to get out of situations but is always caught in the middle of a lie. Osky is extremely perverted and has no problem trying to sneak peeks of Yuan's body (he also has maids that are scantily dressed). Osky gets into fights with Xix, his partner, and calls Xix an idiot. Osky shows fear of strong opponents, and uses body doubles to avoid harm. History Osky is a star that came to Chaos after Caladbolg. As a being considered equal to Caladbolg, Osky is able to destroy the world on a whim. However as he is not a denizen of Chaos he is forbidden to interfere with the affairs of Chaos unless he has a legitimate reason such as his contracts. His method of fulfilling wishes is a mess as a woman once asked him to make her the most beautiful woman in the country only for him to kill everyone except for her in order to fulfill her wish. This is why only the most desperate people in the most desperate situations would make a contract with him such as Heklaroth. During the 400 Days of blood caused by Noche, Osky had been accompanying Noche as a crow and it was during that time that Osky and Noche, had first met with Xix who fought with Caladbolg due to their differing views. During the First Magnanix, Osky signed a contract with Heklaroth to prevent the second destruction and brought Serin to him as requested where he became aware of the Prophet's final prophecy. Plot After Caladbolg attempted to take Osky's life during his return to Chaos, Osky has joined forces with Regis Nex and his remaining allies in order to kill Caladbolg once and for all. He along with Nex, Xix, Depore, and Yuan are currently in the middle of learning the truth behind Serin's betrayal along with the various events that transpired in the past. After the revelations of the past Osky was a judge between Xix and Nex's duel with him cancelling his contract with Xix after the boy let go of his grudge against the Regis, Powers & Abilities Osky can transform himself into an animal of his choosing. He usually takes on the form of a crow while out with Xix. He can send his conscience into the animal he transforms into, while staying at a safe location back in his house. Abilities as a Star: As a star Osky by the standards of Chaos is considered a God, equal to that of Caladbolg and Xix. * Near Omnipotence In chapter 133 that Just claims that Osky is Caladbolg's equal with Just claiming that he may even be better than the God of Chaos. Berkano- A defence spell that can be used to protect not only himself but those around him Teleportation- Able to Teleport Away but takes time and can be interrupted such as when Caladbolg intercepted him preventing Osky from escaping. Fate Altering: As a star Osky is capable of changing the future as he prevented the second destruction through his contract with the Heklaroth during the first Magnanix. Demon control Osky has enough powers to keep demons of his creation under some control, although he isn't strong enough to keep them subdued. Relationships Xix The two are partners but get along as well as cats and dogs. They have a love-hate relationship but do sow concern for one another. Osky gave Xix the demon Skoll and keeps an eye over the boy's growing potentials. Xix finds amusement in tormenting the bird form Osky chose to morph into. Xix has low tolerance for Osky's flirtacious manners towards Yuan. While Osky has low tolerance for Xix's lack of emotional control and often picks on the teenager for being far weaker than Nex. Just While Osky proclaims himself as Just/Ouroboros father and creator, the demon does not show the same fondness for his creator. Just loves to torment Osky and is often seen toying with Osky's crow form and pretending to feed the crow to the numerous snakes which follow Just. Osky is often shown chastising Just but it usually ends with Osky fleeing for his life. The two can get along to a certain extent before Just turns around and attempts to fry his creator literally. Just does not look fondly on Osky's pervacious mannerisms, while Osky does not tolerate Just's lack of respect to him- though he usually fails to change the demon's behavior. Regis Nex Osky shows extreme fear of Nex and is deeply afraid of his anger though their relationship has improved due to their alliance against Caladbolg. Caladbolg Osky deeply fears Caladbolg as he is fully aware of his psychotic nature. They are on bad terms as Caladbolg considers him an eyesore as he is someone outside of his influences and Osky similarly dislikes Caladbolg with his assistant noting that Osky is very happy to have a reason to officially interfere with Chaos and kill Caladbolg showing that Osky had been waiting for an opportunity to get rid of the God of Chaos. According to Caladbolg, Osky once challenged Caladbolg who was ruling over Chaos and ever since then the two have been enemies ever since. Quotes *''"I am one in fury. The recipient of victory. The father of all things commands-Evil Risen From The Primeval!" - ''Osky summoning his creations, Chapter 8- Creator of Evil. *"''Moonin, as you know, there's one weakness of the evils I create.That they don't ever forget their creator, which is me." - ''Osky to Moonin, Chapter - Creator of Evil. *"''That is Why. She Knew that you would choose death without any regrets and that is why Serin kept all of this a secret. Serin Does not Want your Death." - ''Osky to Regis Nex, Chapter 136 Chapter Appearances Trivia * Osky is famous throughout Chaos for his creations (such as Ouroboros and Skoll), though it is also common knowledge throughout Chaos that all of his creations are born with the unfortunate side-effect of having the uncontrollable urge to kill him (a running gag in the series is Osky's fear of Just, and his being constantly on guard while around his "son" for fear of being killed). *Xix and Osky have a love/hate partnership as allies. *Osky currently has control over the demon stones Semek (which he took in exchange for granting Xix the power to defeat the Regis Nex) and Nirvana (which he obtained after Xix took her from Siana's body). *Osky shows extreme fear of Nex and Depore. *Osky plants Ouroboros into a deceased body by Navarus's request. The deceased body becomes Ouroboros' host, Just. *Osky has the last line in Cavalier of the Abyss series, which serves as the prologue for the sequal of Cavalier of the Abyss. References Category:Characters Category:Male